Jonathan Warwick
Jonathan Warwick (died 1755) was the Governor of the Carolinas under Great Britain from 1754 to 1755. A ruthless and arrogant aristocrat, Warwick was suspected of murdering his parents, and he was known for his cruelty against Native Americans and even the colonists that he was sent to govern; he became a renegade, fighting against the British government as well as John Black's mercenaries. In 1755, he allied with the Russian Empire, which sent an army to the Rockies to invade North Americas while the British and French were busy fighting each other in the French and Indian War. Warwick and the Russian army would be killed in a rockslide in the Rockies caused by John Black's destruction of the mountain. Biography Jonathan Warwick was born in England to an aristocratic Protestant family, and he was orphaned at a young age when his parents drowned; Warwick was alleged to have had a hand in their deaths. At some point early in his life, he became a member of the Circle of Ossus, a secret and legendary society that sought to control the Fountain of Youth to grant its members immortal life. Warwick considered himself to be a refined gentleman, but he preferred intimidation to diplomacy; he would show this both as leader of the Circle and as a politician. He was sent by King George II to govern the Carolinas in the Thirteen Colonies in 1754, and he looked down his nose at the colonists that he was sent to govern. That year, he launched an unauthorized attack on the Cherokee tribe near the settlement of Brunswick, leading to a Cherokee attack on the town; Warwick sought to take over the town to capture Stuart Black and discover the location of the fountain. Warwick burnt Brunswick to the town, and the Cherokee were blamed for the attack. Nevertheless, Lieutenant-Colonel George Washington was ordered to apprehend the renegade Warwick, who carried out another unauthorized attack on the Iroquois in New England, killing several Mohawk warriors at their village. Warwick's attempt to attack the village were thwarted by Stuart Black's nephew John Black and his mercenaries, as Black wanted to save his friend Kanyenke's sister, Nonahkee, from the attack. With the attack on the Mohawk thwarted, Warwick fled with a handful of traitors to a stronghold on Lake Huron in the Great Lakes region, where he interrogated Black. John Black's mercenaries, assisted by Royal Navy warships supplied by Washington, assaulted the fort and destroyed Warwick's navy and his fortress, but Warwick had already fled, leaving Stuart's body at the fort; his severed head was impaled on a pike, which was mounted on his body. Warwick fled across the Great Plains, and he ordered attacks against the Lakota tribes on the plains from his fort at Barren Hill. Black would continue his chase, with his mercenaries allying with the Lakota and pushing back the Circle of Ossus' boneguard. Warwick's retreat eventually took him to the Rockies, far west from the Thirteen Colonies. There, he made contact with the Russian Empire, and he invited them to invade the Americas while the British and French were busy fighting in the French and Indian War. The Russians sent a large army through the mountain passes, and Black destroyed Warwick's fortress before dealing with the Russians. Knowing that the Russians would crush the British and French, Black decided to send miners to collapse rock bridges and to help him in halting the Russians' advance, and he set up gunpowder barrels on the tall mountain itself. Warwick encountered Black on the mountain and attempted to stop him, but Black lunged at the detonator, bringing the mountain down on the Russians and Boneguard and killing himself and Warwick in the process. Category:British politicians Category:British Category:Politicians Category:Protestants Category:1755 deaths Category:Killed Category:Circle of Ossus Category:English